


If you are lonely, this one's for you: It's 3:00 a.m. & I miss You

by GetRektSisterGertrude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Boys In Love, Break Up, Confusion, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Monologue, Poetry, Sad, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetRektSisterGertrude/pseuds/GetRektSisterGertrude
Summary: It's about a high school boy writing a poem at 3 a.m. about his unrequited love to a man.





	If you are lonely, this one's for you: It's 3:00 a.m. & I miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'd love to share some kind of poetry/short story with you. Not sure what exactly it is because I wrote it out of how I felt it's supposed to be. It's about a high school boy writing a poem at 3 a.m. about his unrequited love to a man. 
> 
> I shall say this is quite hard to understand and confusing, maybe even triggering some sad memories for some people, so please be aware of this warning before reading.
> 
> The back-story to this idea is because we all tend to stay awake at some point, be it because of insomnia or other causes, we end up being awake to early morning and all these weird thoughts, the memories, kind of every single thing in our life comes down crashing in on us and we can't escape. We can't hide under our blankets because the ugly thoughts seek through every opening of our body and soul. The usually friendly darkness suddenly becomes our worst enemy and it feels like we're losing our sanity bit by bit. We drown in solitude. It's a sad, frightening and yet a melancholic feeling. So if you can kind of relate to what I described here, I hope the meanings in this poem/short story somehow make sense to you.

**If you are lonely, this one's for you: It's 3:00 a.m. & I miss You**  
  
 _"Somewhere out there_ _  
_ _Is a person_ _  
_ _That person_ _  
_ _Belongs to someone_ _  
_ _I believe that_ _  
_ _Everyone single one of us_ _  
_ _Has a pair_ _  
_ _Hidden_ _  
_ _Somewhere"_  
  
There's this sky, wide and clear.   
People have a tendency to think that, if the clouds are covering, hiding the blue sky, then it wasn't meant to be beautiful but sad to look at. We tend to forget that underneath the grey clouds, there is a hidden beauty. Beyond the sadness lies the friendly blue sky. They tend to forget that storms do not last forever. Based on experiences we can all say that most people are proned to judge us by our appearances at first meeting. Of course, since we can't see what evil lurks in the heart of men. But we are images, painted on thin canvas. We can cover our black souls with bright colours of spring, but once we are ripped apart, even our souls can be exposed. In the end, we are the creators of our own tragedy.  
  
 _"He was tender_ _  
_ _Fair skinned_ _  
_ _Loving and gentle to those who seeks love."_  
  
-Have you ever seen a man, whose beauty equals that of an Angel?-  
  
There was sparkles, a bright light shining from above wherever he goes. Who'd believe such a ridiculous description? Neither would I, hadn't I seen it for myself. Do I dare to question the universe for such graceful creation? None of us would have dared to. However the moment of truth is when you realize that you can either flush your memories down the toilet or splatter it in a sink, because nothing matters when you can't even tell yourself to back off from the devil's seduction. A lesson is learned only when you make the mistake and regret it for the rest of your life, ~~not to mention that bad choices make good stories~~.  
  
 _"You are so mean,_ _  
_ _I love you anyway."_  
  
It's 3 a.m. and the water piles up inside my room.   
The rain never stops, the wind never cries.   
It's lonely inside, why don't you even try?  
 ~~Look at me please,~~  
Those shadows mean nothing when we are together, remember?  
Those relaxing beats in the background, they came from your soul  
But was that only there for our love to be sold?  
  
 **Have you** **  
  
** **\---** **愛してる** **  
  
** **Ever thought** **  
  
** **\---** **愛してる** **  
  
** **Of killing** **  
  
** **\---** **愛してる** **  
  
** **The one** **  
  
** **\---** **大嫌い** **  
  
** **You love?**  
  
 _"You are so mean,_ _  
_ _I hate you anyway."_  
  
It's 3 a.m. and I'm losing my mind. The burns of your touch, they became icy cold.  
  
I miss you, baby.  
Come back to me.  
Illusions of beauty  
Daydreams of love  
They were all fake  
Just like my beloved  
  
Handsome Angel, went back to heaven.  
  
How sad that my other piece  
Is a broken glass  
Transparent  
Like a ghost  
Without wings  
To hold on  
  
Outside shines such bright and loving beauty...  
Inside burns the raging flame of hatred and destruction...  
  
Which piece is you?  
Which piece is me?  
This is such a sad poetry.  
  
Retry this game of chess on the boards of heaven  
  
It's 3 a.m.   
The nightmare keeps changing  
I am lonely without you  
Retry?  
It's 3 a.m.  
I'm losing my mind  
Rewrite?  
It's 3 a.m.  
We are all lonely  
Sometimes.


End file.
